Need To Move On
by FOXO'Reily
Summary: During Season4-Season5. Michael had not married with Ben in Canada. Justin did not go to LA. Brian is...well, he never changes. Also, RJ does never exist.


**Need To Moving On**

Rate: NC-17

Pairing: Brian& Michael

_Summary: During Season4-Season5. Michael had not married with Ben in Canada. Justin did not go to LA. Brian is...well, he never changes. Also, JR does never exist._

He thought he should tell him. Just like he promised to himself the last time. But it is not so easy. Because he has now everything what he always wanted.

Michael considered while hearing loud lascivious slapping noises. When you really want it, you can never have it in your hands. But on the other hand, if you're tired of waiting and decide you don't want it anymore, it may become suddenly yours.

The reality is just so cruel.

He whimpers softly, his bones creak with each shove that Brian is giving him. Michael wonders why they are doing this now. Didn't they have a better opportunity than ever? Obviously, not. Again timing sucks though he always is.

His hands clench tighter on the headboard like if his fate depend on this slippery shiny woody thing.

Brian hissed through his teeth in pleasure as thrusting into Michael's body relentlessly. Michael groans. He must admit that the boy wonder had the iron's ass. Sometimes having sex with Brian was beyond his limit. He knew that he couldn't vie with a perky racehorse.

"Too much?"

Brian nibbles Michael's earlobe and asks hoarsely. Michael closes his eyes and shook his head, ashamed of what he is going to reply to his merciless lover. He'll crash and fall apart if he doesn't beg soon. He gripped the polished hard wood painfully and lets out breathless moan.

"More...I want more."

Michael gets what he wants as Brian did what Michael asked. Strong hands grabbed Michael's narrow hip and shoved his huge cock harder faster into molten heat of tight passage.

"Like, that, Mikey?"

"Yes...!"

Michael gasped helplessly when Brian reaches out his long arm and gripped his cock. He wasn't sure he held his consciousness any longer.

"Oh...God!"

Brian's expert hand pumps his leaking cock with the same rhythm as the thrusts that are pounding into his body. Brian's soft grunts barely heard into his ears. Michael knew Brian was asking something to him, but he can't concentrate anything anymore. Michael re-clenches the headboard. His fingers are hurt like bitch. His knees too. He wants to lie down onto soft bed. Suddenly, world shifts, the wall disappear from front of his face, instead of the simple level world now he has armful of Brian Kinney.

"Hey."

Intense hazel eyes stare at him directly.

"Hey, Brian. I thought you wanted..."

The words die in his throat. Seconds later, Brian grabbed Michael's legs and threw them to over his shoulders. Then once again he shoved himself in harder to Michael's quivering hilt.

"Fuck...!"

He cries out and grips the crumpling sheets. His cries are sound of tortured halfway between bliss. Michael felt Brian's fingers tangle in his dark hair, and fisting in longish part of his disheveled strands. Brian's mouth descended to cover his crying one, plundering it brutally. Brian claimed it torturously until Michael's pitiful whimpers finally tear his mouth away from Michael's swollen bruising lips. Michael looks into Brian's eyes, there is full of hunger. Hunger for him? Nah, you should never go there. Michael wonders what Brian is thinking about. What is his wants? His slightly shaking hands slide up and down Brian's slick damp biceps, strong muscles flexing under his palms. He should tell something but couldn't. He is just panting and moaning...

"Mikey."

This time, Michael heard Brian's voice.

"Um...wh..what?"

"Don't think. Just enjoy."

And then Brian's fingers flick one of Michael's nipples. Just like that, Michael obeys the order. It was easy that way. He gasps, arching up his back, and meets every thrusts of Brian's onslaught. Brian's every slam is hitting his prostate, each hard deep shove into his body makes him scream, Michael couldn't breathe, and Brian never lets him catch his breath. Brian's hand trails down his belly and finds out his weeping cock, squeezing the base of his cock effectively.

"Come for me."

Brian's hand gives him twist and strips his cock roughly. Michael grunts and gasps at the sensation. Brian drove himself in deeper harder into Michael's body. His head spinning for extreme pleasure, he didn't care how he looks such a slut. He thrust up madly even as he felt Brian's cock is ramming harder into his core. Michael needed more. He slammed himself forward again and again. Brian's hand pumping his engorges cock faster and faster…

"Brian...!"

Seconds later he was cumming so hard. His cum shot out of his cock to land on his stomach and chest. His inner walls clench tighter and avidly milking Brian's raging cock. After several desperate thrusts, Michael felt Brian shivered violently and erupted inside of him.

* * *

Michael sprawled out on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Brian is lying next to him and Michael fights the urge to touch the man's beautiful face. Otherwise, snuggling to his broad back.

Those urge happened always like that. He cannot resist Brian. But it should be over now. It should be…

(I have to tell him.)

Michael glanced at the other man. And he met with Brian's impassive eyes. The man is lying on his stomach, somehow his face turned towards him. Okay, it is bad sign.

"Spill it."

Brian said with quiet voice.

"You were thinking so loudly, Mikey."

Michael gulped and then murmured softly.

"I'm leaving."

Brian snorts.

"Do you scare of that brad so much? Justin doesn't come back here tonight. Besides, he's not even living in the loft."

"That's not what I mean."

He muttered grudgingly. Brian yawned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Okay...tell me, Mikey. What do you mean?"

Michael sighs and rubs his forehead. He can hardly make out the expression on Brian's face. But he was clearly glaring at him.

"I'll move out."

"You barely moved out from your old apartment."

"I know that."

"So, move out, where?"

Brian says. Michael wiggles his toe.

"D.C."

"Do you mean Washington D.C.?"

"Yeah."

"...Why?"

Now, Brian sounds angry. When he refused a proposal of Ben, Michael didn't expect this situation. Actually, the situation went forward to an unexpected direction. It was as expected that Ben broke up with him. He can understand that Hunter chose to live with Ben after all. However, he didn't predict this unexpected development with Brian. And one more thing...

"I met someone."

"You met someone."

Brian repeated what he said. Michael was irritated slightly.

"Yeah?"

"And then, you're leaving."

"Yeah..."

Brian looked at him for a long time with weirdly detached expression on his face.

"When did you meet that guy?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Shit, why I didn't notice about that? I had to know if something happen to you like that."

Brian curses. Michael shrugs, glanced at the profile of his best friend.

"You were busy to get a new big fish, and I was making a fuss with Ben about moving out from our apartment."

"Yeah, right. But during those events, you were getting new man."

"I can be nimble sometimes."

Michael answers defensively. Groaning, wiping his face with both his hand, Brian turned over so that he lay staring at the ceiling.

"Are you serious? You're saying that you leave because for someone who met you three weeks ago?"

"Well, mostly."

"Did he force you? Giving up your entire life for him?"

"He didn't force anything even if he asked me nicely."

"What about your store?"

"Already on the market. I'll have an interview with two applicants tomorrow."

"What the fuck...?!"

Brian growls and sat up onto the bed.

"What the hell happened to you? Tell me, what kind of the guy you are talking about? What's he doing?"

Brian asked threateningly, Michael answered more carefully.

"Um...mature? He's working in some administration."

"The administration? It's impossible. They hate gay."

"Brian, we're not criminal."

"Of course we're not. However, as for the fact, neither the police nor the army accepts gay. Also, I don't know even one politician declaring that he or she is gay openly, other than dead person."

"He doesn't seem to mind even if everybody know that he's a gay."

"I assume that guy has at least some position if I think about his occupation."

"I'm not sure...but maybe. He has his own team or something."

"Exactly, how old is he?"

"Well...umm, fifty-two?"

"God, Mikey..."

Brian huffed.

"That's worse than Doc!"

"Worse?!"

Michael raised his voice in indignation. Brian sneered.

"Yeah, you know, it's getting old. You have to stop chasing after old guy. It's not healthy."

"I'm not chasing after old guy!"

"Yes, you are. You have to seriously get over that issue. Do you still want dad?"

"Ew! He is not a replacement of father."

Michael gagged disgustingly.

"Then, do you want to fall to a little housewife? You had to remember what had happened to at the Portland. Don't you think that you don't want to commit the same error as you did that time?"

"Brian, I'm not the same helpless person anymore. I can work in the house. Remember? I'm the writer. Actually I got a few offer. Anyway, I think I want some own time recently."

"Didn't you have enjoyed contact with the geeky consumers?"

"I was, but I may have lost some enthusiasm of the waiting on customers sale. And he's willing to support that I devote myself to writing."

"I see, your old bear seems to do very good job. Aren't you aware of it? He's manipulating you! You're going to be captured by second David. Fucking old bear!

"Stop it, Brian! Don't call him old bear..."

"Whatever."

"Jesus, Brian...why you are so grumpy? Are you angry at me?"

"Christ…I knew you have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know why?"

"What?"

"The fact displeases me enough."

Brian scooted and leans over Michael, trapping him beneath his larger body.

"Mikey. Did you actually cheat on me? We've been fucking for two months. You were sleeping with old bear while fucking the great Brian Kinney?"

"I don't cheat on you. You fuck Justin and fucked everybody who you want. So do I. We promised nothing."

Michael chuckled softly and shakes his head in amusement. Brian didn't like it.

"So, then, how does he think about it? Does he even know about me?"

"Uh-huh, he knows about you very well. I told all my so deplorable history to him."

"You're saying that he doesn't care if you fuck with me?"

Brian said doubtfully.

"He didn't say that, just he understands about us."

"Ha! I don't believe it."

Brian spat out. Michael smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, I know you don't. But, you know, he is the old bear as you said. The old person will realize lot of things than us."

Michael nods and stretches over to reach the switch and turn off the blue light.

"I hate this."

In the darkness, the moonlight barely breaks through to the bedroom. Michael knew that this was the limited thing. In any case, soon it'll come to an end. He cannot repeat it anymore easily.

"This time is the last. I quit a game."

Michael looked up Brian's face and touched his cheek with his fingertips. Brian avoids his eyes and said.

"Okay, I get it. You finally tired of me? Tired of getting fuck?"

"Brian, you don't need to do this. We know each other so well. We had always different view and the things which we hope for were different either."

"Why do you think so?"

"You objected to marriage of me and Ben."

Michael said. Brian frowned.

"Eventually, you didn't marry Ben. Wasn't that your intention?"

"Of course it is. I refused Ben's proposal. However, I never deny about my monogamy stance even though I didn't choose Ben as my partner."

"You're telling to me, that you want the rest of your life with that fifty-two years old bear?"

"Yes, I want to be with him."

"You're going to ditching your family and friends for gray haired newbie?"

Brian asked Michael unpleasantly. Michael lowered his eyes, he enough knew his reality.

"Even my mother doesn't need me. She hardly talks to me since I broke up with Ben. And Friends? Maybe if I move out from Pitts, we can't see each other so often. But actually, we already don't hang out every day as before."

"If you really move out."

Brian grabs Michael's wrist and lowered his weight again onto Michael's smaller body, contacting with his half reawakening cock against his thigh. One of Brian's hands explores back and forth along Michael's smooth inner thighs. Nuzzling his cheek to crook of Michael's neck, his wet tongue touched the sensitive spot.

"Oh, shit...!"

Michael's whole body arched up off the bed, Brian sucked soft silky skin more eagerly.

"Come on, Mikey. Tell me the truth. You really want to stop this?"

Brian wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders, keeping their bodies locked. Brian slammed Michael against the mattress, plundered his mouth.

"I don't think you can give up this."

Brian ground his aching cock against Michael's equally throbbing one, pillaging his each agonizing cry with his mouth.

"I know this is already part of your life now. You can't just walk away."

"God, Brian..."

His breathing was ragged, Brian knew Michael is so close.

"If still you're saying you want to stop this, you're not being honest, Mikey."

Michael felt Brian ground his pelvis more wildly against his, letting him freely feel his formidable erection. Michael thought that he could cum soon, but seconds later, Brian flipped Michael's body on his stomach, and brutally impaled him deeply with his massive cock. Michael cried out and struggled, trying desperately to escape from Brian's assault. Brian grabbed Michael's waist with both his hands, then pulled him roughly toward him. Brian leaned forward and laid long licks and biting kisses to Michael's neck, whispering to flushing ear.

"You're always mine."

Shuddering beneath him, Michael gave several gasps before he managed to breathe out.

"Only partly..."

"Yeah, go on, baby. Explain it to me."

Shifting his thrust to correct angle, Brian hit the Michael's prostate each time. Michael bucked under him, as Brian knew he found the right angle. He withdrew abruptly and then slammed back himself in and began fucking Michael hard at brutal beat. Michael groaned to the relentless contact, moaning and trembling as the sensations and painful pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Tell me, Mikey."

Brian knew he wouldn't last much longer. He loosened one of his grips that grabbed firmly Michael's tiny waist and began to pump Michael in rhythm of his thrusts. Michael came with hoarse scream. His orgasm pulsing through his whole body, and his muscles spasming electrically, then clamped around Brian's cock tightly. Roaring with his release, Brian clenched Michael's body with his arms and his hot cum gushed over, flooding to the inside of Michael.

* * *

Carefully, Brian collapsed forward onto Michael's back, squeezing Michael's hand, and lay there for a few moments. Both men panting for air, Brian could feel Michael struggle beneath him.

"Mikey, you alright?"

"Don't ask me."

Michael rubs his sweaty forehead with the soft pillow, still panting greatly.

"I think you broke my ass."

"Oh..."

Brian raised his upper body, and reached for the towel, cursorily cleaning himself. He then gingerly wiped Michael's reddish bruised ass. Brian ran his hand down Michael's back soothingly.

"Mikey, don't move. I just wanna check you."

Brian gently parted Michael's ass cheeks. The abused pucker hole was red and a little bleeding. Brian bit his lip.

"I'm guilty."

Brian sighs and rested his hand onto Michael's small of the back.

"I think I have some ointment."

Michael stopped Brian who was about to get up from the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. I can take care of myself later."

"But..."

Brian hesitated, but Michael said in a determined tone.

"I'm fine, King of the bottom here. Just put your gorgeous ass on this dirty cum staining sheet."

Michael turns over onto his side, grinning and looked up Brian's face mischievously.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why?"

Michael asks, still grinning. Brian exhaled his breath and reluctantly lay next to Michael.

"To tell the truth, I knew you had always had an advantage over me."

If Michael asks, he would do anything without an instant's hesitation. Brian thought about it secretly. However, Michael neither asked nor demanded to him anything. In fact, Michael never confided his expectation to Brian.

"Maybe you too much took cares about me. You took care of me since we became a friend so that it was your destiny."

Michael said, Brian snorted.

"Did I? I don't think so. I think you're the one that always take care of me."

"Ahh, Brian, it's easy to take care of you. You can be really needy sometimes."

"NEEDY?"

"Uh-huh. Needy to love."

Brian growls to Michael.

"Fuck you, Mikey."

"Yeah, you already did that thoroughly."

Michael cuddles to Brian and patted his stomach affectionately.

"Don't worry, he's good man. He can take care of me as much as you did to me."

Brian sighs and curled around Michael's body, his hand absently circling around Michael's chest.

"You must be really love him."

"Yeah, I do."

"More than me?"

"Brian, don't go there. You're my precious, precious refuge, I must keep you."

"Bullshit."

Brian gazes at Michael's eyes, cupped his face with both his hands and kissed him deeply.

"You are evil, Mikey. You know that?"

"Umm, I knew it."

Michael mutters softly and placed his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Brian, he gave me the reason."

"What reason?"

"I can be free. If I want to be with him, I can leave here without someone's permission. Because I love him, no one can stop me."

"Don't you think that you should consider about 'get out of the Pitts' thing more carefully?"

Brian suggests it contemplatively. Michael shook his head.

"I made my decision, I want to move on. This is what I need now."

Michael muttered. Brian knit his eyebrows.

"Why do you want to so move on?"

"Well..."

Looking up at the ceiling, Michael was contemplating about it calmly. To be honest, he wasn't sure well. But his instinct knew he make the right choice.

"Because what I want most now is not to be here."

"Ouch."

Brian mouths and smiled ruefully. Michael looks into Brian's beloved hazel eyes and said.

"You know, I still love you."

"Yeah, I know, Mikey, I know."

They lay there in silence for a while. The silence was not pain for them. They snuggled up to each other's bodies and soaked in the lulling feeling. Brian knew he'd let Michael go if that is what Michael wishes.

"Don't come back here as long as you're happy with him."

"I will. Brian, don't you want to see him…?"

Michael asks sleepily. Brian fondly ruffles Michael's silky dark hair with his fingers and closed his eyelid.

"Maybe, much later. You have to wait till I can meet with him calmly. Then, I'll go there to see you two."

The End


End file.
